ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.4 "AKATSUKI" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 2 Vol.4 AKATSUKI is the second single released by AKATSUKI. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing # - Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai (磯谷佳江) - Composition: Yuko Suzuhana (鈴華ゆう子) - WagakkiBand - Arrangement: Machiya (町屋) - WagakkiBand # - Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai (磯谷佳江) - Composition / Arrangement: Machiya (町屋) - WagakkiBand #'想ひ出綴り' (Karaoke ver.) #'斬 ー決意ノ刃ー' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Keito Souma Kuro Omoide Tsuzuri= 想ひ出綴り (Weaving Memories) - Kanji= 風よ運べ 懐かしき笛の音-ね-を かの日の心 呼び起こすやうに 泣いて 笑って 怒って また笑い会い 無邪気なままで 重ねた刻の葉 幼き夢よ 大事に思う故 (何時からか) 少しずつ 掛け違え (気づけば) 颯馬&红郎 : 幾星霜 忘れていた想ひ 解き放て さあ拳を交えよう 容赦 遠慮 全て打ち捨て 真っ直ぐに貫く我が信念は 威風堂々 曙光-しょこう-となりー 過去を未来を 現在-いま-を照らして 新たな夢路 綴りゆく 胸が躍る 祭囃子の喧噪 お前もきっと 同じ気持ちだろう？ 同じ目線で 同じ空を見上げた あの日のままに 理不尽な笑顔 いざ向き合わん 選んだこの道に (この場所に) 後悔は 微塵も無い (あり得ぬ) 颯馬&敬人 : 分かち会える 仲間とともに往く 舞い上がれ 刹那に咲く情熱よ 紅く 紅く 顔いを染めて 艷やかに魅せる我らが誇り 確固不抜 暁となる たとえ歪であったとしても かけがえのない思ひ出よ 時を超え 今 選んだこの道で (この場所で) もう一度 ぶつかり合い (もう一度) 红郎&敬人 : 分かり合って 笑い会える きっと 解き放て さあ拳を交えよう 容赦 遠慮 全て打ち捨て 真っ直ぐに貫く我が信念は 太陽さえも 食らうだろう 颯馬&红郎 : 舞い上がれ 刹那に咲く情熱よ この命 忌憚なく輝かせ 遊べや遊べ 絆を胸に 思ひ 想ひ出綴り 行こう - English= O wind, carry this wistful flute melody Calling awake the heart of that day We cry, we laugh, we fight, we laugh together once more Remaining innocent as the sands of time thicken A youthful dream Though I hold you dear (Without realising it) Bit by bit, our paths cross (Yet once I noticed) Kuro & Souma: Many years had passed These forgotten memories Unleash ourselves and let us exchange blows Mercy Restraint Cast it all aside My unbending conviction Shall become the majestic daybreak Shine past, future, and present And weave together a new dream The bustling of the festival make our heart dance Surely, you feel the same way? We look up at the same sky, sharing the same view Your unfair smile, the same as that day Come, let us face each other now On this path we have chosen (Entirely) Without the slightest regret (In this place) Souma & Keito: We come to understand each other And walk together with our companions Soar above, my passion that bloomed, sparked at this moment My hopes are dyed Crimson Crimson My pride, exposed for you to see Determined and true hearted Becoming the dawn For even if they are distorted These are my irreplaceable memories Transcending time, and now, This is the path I’ve chosen (Within this place) Let us clash once more (Once more) Keito & Kuro: Let us come to understand each other Surely, we shall be able to laugh together again Unleash ourselves and let us exchange blows Mercy Restraint Cast it all aside My unbending conviction Could even swallow the sun Kuro & Souma: Soar above, my passion that bloomed, sparked at this moment This life shall shine without reserve The ties between us revel in my heart Weaving on feelings and memories }} |-| Zan -Ketsui no Yaiba-= 斬 ー決意ノ刃ー (Slash ーBlade of Resolveー) - Kanji= 乱世を正す覚悟 胸に抱-いだ-きて 逢魔が刻を 凛と駆け抜けゆく 業火に焼かれ なおも潰えぬ信念-おもい- 真紅に染まり 夜行の修羅となる 光り輝く 理想が為に 万死一生を顧みず 高みを目指し 己-おの-が身の 全て捧げよう 今宵 月影よ 舞い踊れ 刹那切り裂いて 篩い落とした徒花に情けは無用 扇広げ いざ！新たなる時代 切り開く 流れし血の上を進む王者が如く 煌めく決意ノ刃で 桜花を散らす風よ 容赦なく吹け 真の夢なら 決して揺るぎはせぬ 悪鬼となりて たるみ落ちた者には 到達できぬ 桃源へと行かん 綺麗事では 成し遂げられぬ 天の旋律よ麗しく 響き渡れと 祈り込め 放つ一撃 燃ゆる志 ほとばしる 熱き情熱は ただ烈しく ただ鋭く 闇を生きる 何が故かなど 思案する事に 意味はない 三日月夜を翔ける 赤き疾風の如く 掲げし正義を貫く 金色-こんじき-の魂よ どうか永劫に 命を懸けて闘うと 此処に誓って 混沌の中で 一筋の夢路辿る為 惑い 憂い 斯様な 弱さは討ち捨てー 今宵 月影よ 舞い踊れ 刹那切り裂いて 篩い落とした徒花に情けは無用 扇広げ いざ！新たなる時代 築こうぞ！ 流れし血の上を進む王者が如く 煌めく決意ノ刃で 誠を貫く - English= Resolution to rectify these troubled times is held within my heart As society upholds a mission to break through the disquiet Though burned down by flames, these thoughts have not been crushed Dyed in crimson red, they become the conflict of nighttime travel Shining with light, for the sake of my ideals Death or life does not matter to me Aiming for the greatest heights, even this body Will be wholly devoted to it Tonight, the shadow of the moon is rended in the moment of its dance Even the crumpled flower petals' misery as well is useless Spreading out fans, now! A new world will be released Moving forward upon the spilled blood with the semblance of a king With the blade of resolve that glistens Wind scattering cherry blossoms shows no mercy as it blows If that dream is true, then never allow it to waver For those who have fallen as wicked demons, Arrival at heaven has become unreachable In a beautiful landscape, these deeds cannot be carried out Oh, how the melody of paradise is alluring Letting it ring, carrying a prayer Is this blow with a single strike This spirit, intensely passionate, is being ignited Only fierce and severe, it lives within the darkness There is no meaning in contemplating what is false or true Soaring through nights of crescent moons with the semblance of a red gale Penetrating the justice that has been upheld For this golden-colored soul to stay for eternity, I lay down my life to only fight on here Within the chaos, in order to follow a line in the road of dreams This deceitful, sorrowful type Of weakness will be forsaken Tonight, the shadow of the moon is rended in the moment of its dance Even the crumpled flower petals' misery as well is useless Spreading out fans, now! A new era will be built Moving forward upon the spilled blood with the semblance of a king With the blade of resolve that glistens, the truth is pierced through }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.04 紅月 試聴動画 AKATSUKI Unit Song CD 2.jpg AKATSUKI Unit Song CD - 2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__